Prince of Miniature Garden
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: I, Once lived like a Prince from Fairytale. I lived in a spacious mansion, and i had an Attendant. He's Claude. He, who always waiting on me. Protecting me from all harm. I was living in a beautiful dream every day. Untill... our family fall apart, And The Fairytale Is Over. /Chapter 1./


**Prince of Miniature Garden**

**By**

**Kuro Phantomhive**

**.**

**ヽ****(****・****ω****・ヽ****)**

**I, Once lived like a Prince from Fairytale. **

"Ha-!"  
I woke up from a bad dream.  
Alone..

Sits on my bed, in the darkness.  
Breathing heavily in fear while my arms shaking.

Cuddling my brown little teddy bear doll.

"C-...Claude...! ..claude!"

I am, Sebastian.  
A twelve year innocent boy, from noble family.

"Did you ask for me, Young Master?"

Claude come for me, he always do.

"I couldn't sleep.."  
**I lived in a spacious mansion, and i had an Attendant.  
He's Claude.**

"Can you hold my hand untill i fall asleep?"  
**He, who always waiting on me.  
Protecting me from all harm.**

"Of course. As you wish, Sebastian-sama.."  
with his softly smile and gently eyes.

**I was living in a beautiful dream every day.**

.

ヽ(・ω・ヽ)

.

_**Eight years later..**_

"Is this the place?" Grell stopped his car in front of a gate.  
"Yep."

I stares a bit gloomy trough the gate, into a big old mansion before i jump out from that car.

"Well then, Sebasu-chan. As a compensation for the ride, let me do 'it' bareback once." he about to grab and hold my hands before i walk away.

"Hell no. My ass isn't that cheap." I slap his hands and walk away as i spit out my bubblegum to ground.  
Ignoring him sighs underestimating.

"Anyway Sebastian, what's a badass like you coming to this kind of mansion for?"

I stand in front of gate, facing up my face to that dark mansion.  
Drown into my mind.  
The me now and in the past are completely different.

Look at me now, a bitch with long hair, pale face, dirt shirt and short pants.  
How pitiful.

"Oy! Sebastian!"

I gasped while that shitty Grell yelled, pulled me out from my stupid daydreaming.

"Ah, yes." I turn my head around and looks at him with smirks.  
"It's because i used to live here way back when." I then step away from him walks closer to the gate.

_Ding dong~!  
_push the bell button ignoring Grell yells me,

"Like i'll believe you!" he laughs but i keep ignoring.

"Hey! Claude! It's me, I'm here!" i kicking the gate hardly with my slender body, makin a noises.  
"It's Sebastian!" i repeated yells again.

"...Sebastian, are you from a debt collection agency? You can't broke that strong gate with your body." Grell spitting on me.

_Beep~!  
"How may i help you, sir?"  
Someone from inside answer me trough automatic record machine beside the bell button._

"Yo. Let the owner know, Sebastian Michaelis is here, will ya?" i speak back trough there.  
"There's no way they'd open the gates for you Sebasu-chan. Come on, let's go." Grell blabbering from his car, waiting for me.

_Clang~!  
_"Theh!" i smirks at Grell as the gates opened automatically from inside then i walks in arrogantly leaving Grell while the gates closed again right after i'm in.

I walks in.  
Very slowly.  
Staring around me.

Startled while i saw there's nothing changed in this mansion.

Grass.  
Doors.  
Floor.  
Stairs.  
Photo.  
Flowers.

So bright.

**Not a thing has changed.**

"Ah.." i sniffed.

Also this scent..

"Please forgive me for making you wait, Sebastian-sama."

This soft scent. And those gentle voices.

'_...Claude..'_ i whisper softly inside my heart.

"...Hey there, Claude." He bows gently to me.  
His looks, after eight years.  
So mature, more bright.

Ahh.. how adorable.

"I see, you still have that same gloomy face, Claude." I smiles as i turned around looks at him.  
"I apologize." He bows his head a bit avoiding looks at my eyes.

**Claude was the person in charge of looking after me untill eight years ago.**

**He was our butler's son.  
like it was given to him, he took up the responsibility of taking care of me.**

**Even tough he was only a student himself, he never resented or complained about the job, and looked after my every need.**

"I saw you in a Magazine Article, something about being a young, up-and-coming entrepreneur. I wanted to congratulate you on makin a name for yourself." I smiling while sits and lookin at him walks closer bring me a tea and snacks on trolley.

"I was surprised when i found out you bought this place." I still smiling doesnt stop watching him bows and put the tea and snacks on table in front of me.  
"I got used to living here." He answer with soft tone and slowly sits in front of me.

"Hmm..." i still staring him while sip the tea, chasing his eyes.

**Eight years ago,  
When i was twelve,  
Dad's company went bankrupt.**

**We had to turn over all our assets and auction our mansion.  
Our family fell apart,  
And we went our own separate ways.**

**It was arranged that i would live with my condescending, abusive uncle.**

"Young master, when i heard you ran away from your foster home five years ago and your where abouts were unknown, i was terribly worried." I look away while he said that.  
"Where have you been ever since?" he asked as he looks down a bit.

"Hmph.." i smiles a bit  
"I wonder if i should tell you." I turn around my head to him, tilts a bit.

"If you knew about it, you'd be shocked." I smirks a bit and staring him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must have been through a lot.." he lowers his head looking at the table, makin his eyes looks even more gloomy.  
"Please make yourself comfortable. This is your home afterall, Young master." He smiles a bit.

"Aw thanks~ 3" i was smiling clap my hands once while tilts my head.  
"You're as gentle as ever, Claude~!"

_**Three hours later..**_

"Wahh~.. that hit the spot~! What a great dinner you make, Claude~!" i lean on chair smiling satisfy after ate much.  
"Sebastian-sama, i have prepared your change clothes." Claude walks over me with clothes on his hands.  
"Wow! I can stay, too!" i giggling at him.

He suddenly put the clothes down to tables and comes from behind me, pull up my shirt.

"Nn...?" i looks down on on my body as my shirt pulled up.  
"...oy, oy." I smirks look up to him slowly push away his hands.  
"I can change my own clothes now."

"..hh. in my eyes, you're still the same young master who needs me." He smiling softly at me.  
"Hehe... oh, really?" i giggling fakely at him.

**This guy... what a joke.**

**ヽ****(****・****ω****・ヽ****)**

_**Midnight comes..**_

I walk slowly in my old bedroom.  
I see he still put old photograph of me here.

_Thunk~!  
_I throw it down, i hate that innocent smiles of me in that photo.  
Makes me ache in pain while staring at it.  
Everything's has changed in my life now.  
How come this place still the same?  
Is he trying to pull me back into past...?

Into a fake fairytale?

_Click!  
_i turn on the light, open all the wardrobe on that room, finally found something sparkling.

"Ohh, this should fetch me a good price." I smirking took it all and put it trought my shirt.  
"This should give me wnough to last a month. Tehee~" then i walks trought windows, open it.

"...may i ask what you're doing?"

This voices.

"It's past your bedtime." I turn around my head and saw him stand in front of opened door.  
"Oops, you were awake? You looked like you were sleeping soundly." I ignored him and keep opened the windows wide.

_Click~!_

"Well, i'm running a little low on money lately. Seeing as how close we used to be, why don't you overlook this just this once?" he looks shocked while i said that but i just keep smiling.  
"Rest assured, from now on, i will cut off all my ties with this house. Claude. "

"Sorry about this, Claude. But this is the person i've become."

**In this past eight years, i've learned that you won't be able to survive in this world.  
if you're not willing to tarnish yourself.**

"Bye~" i'm about to jump off from that second floor window,

But..  
_Clink~!_

"Clau..de..?"

_Click~!  
_The thing i saw while i turned around my head onto him, i got handcuffs on my wrist and legs.

"Where are you going?"  
He stares me just like...

I don't know.. like he won't ever let me go..  
like it's now the Claude i know before.

Is that because what i said before?  
About.. i'll cut off ties with this house and all the thing in it?

"Isn't this your home?"

It's the first time,  
He smiles evilly to me.

ヽ(・ω・ヽ)

_**Next day..**_

_Step.. Step..  
Opens_

"Sebastian-sama.. i brought you your meal."

"Hmph." I stares annoyed at him.

The room is locked in and out, i broke all the things in it, the handcuffs gives me bruises because i resist again and again.

"Take this cuffs off, Claude."

He just don't listened and put the plate on table near me.

"Because you starved yourself for a whole day, your body might not really accept a heavy meal, so i only brought you some fruits." He ignoring me and just sits beside me.

"Take them off, Claude!"  
"There are some of your favorite peaches too, Sebastian-sama. And depending on how you feel, i can bring you some snacks afterwards. "

"I told you to take these fucking cuffs offf!"  
_Kick~!_

_Crash!  
_I kick away the table, then all foods and plate are broke fall on floor.

"That won't do. It's bad to waste food. I'll bring you new ones."  
Again.. he kept ignoring me.

"...Now. you must eat them this time."  
He's back again with his stupid act, tries to feed me.

"Here now, open your mouth."  
He surely won't stop trying.

Even if,

_Spit~!  
_I spit his face.

He will just smiling gent-

_Stab!_

"Ha-!"  
My heart stop beating while he stabbed the chair between my thigh hardly with his evilly smile.

"Open up~"  
...i can resist anymore.

"Tche.."

Swallows.  
Munch.

...Munch.

"Oh, you've got something there." He wipe my lips with his thumb and put his hands on to my lips, forcing me to lick it.

Lick.

"That's a good boy." There he go again.

Playing me.

"Claude.. what kind of game are you playing at?" i whispered annoyed cuddling my knees tight.  
"...You're freaking crazy. Snap out of it." I staring at him annoyed while he clean the room and get the broken plate then clean it.

"I am only doinh my job, Sebastian-sama. Because just like you before, you cannot do without me."

_Clatter!  
_He and his annoying calm smiles.

Really pisses me off.

"..Stop treating me like how you used to when i was a kid. It makes me sick."  
"Stop disillusioning yourself, Claude. The innocent little master you knew is long gone."

"Just.. admit it... U-..uh.. weird.." i suddenly feel so dizzy badly.

_Collapse~_

"I put some sedative in your food earlier so you could relax."

My body shivering.

No.  
I dont wanna trapped here.

"You poor little thing, You're injured because resist the cuff's. I'll treat your wounds."

_**Stop.. messing with me!**_

Thats the last thing i remember. His annoying smiles, and his annoying hand that carry me gently.

ヽ(・ω・ヽ)

_**Flashback,**_

"Thank goodness, the rain has stopped." I hold Claude's hands tightly while looking up to skies from front of house after he said that.  
"We have to bid this house farewell now. Kumagaya-san's car is here."

I keep staring gloomy at rain drops from leaf's.

"...Everybody's gone..." i whisper softly in sad.  
"It's be great if we can all live together again." Claude knees down beside me not answering.

"...There are lots of puddles on the ground. Allow me to carry you to car."  
He pull closer my thigh.  
"Are you sure?" i look down a bit to stare him but he just keep his face down.

"I do not want to see Sebastian-sama sullied."

He then held me tight.  
Carry me to car.

Only one thing that stretch in my mind at that farewell...

'_**The fairytale is over.'**_

_**-Flashback end.**_

**ヽ****(****・****ω****・ヽ****)**

_**There's no such thing as a person who will never change.**_

_**The same goes for you**_

_**Isn't that right, Claude..?**_

"Claude..." i woke up on bed.  
"Yes?" It's been awhile.

"Bring me a woman. A prostitute will do." I kept lookin up.

I didnt look over, but i know that Claude is putting bunch of fresh flower with the same old vas on table.

"I've been stuck here too long, so i'm sexually frustrated." I sits up repeating it again because haven't heard his answer yet.

"Please mind your mouth, i do not remember teaching you such vulgarity."

_Annoyed._

"Then how about you take care of my lower half?" i smirked pull his arms hardly.  
"That works, too. I'm fine doing it with guys." I keep smiling pulling him even closer.

"St-..stop it this instant. You're not this type of person." He looks away sweating and blushing.

"Yes i am! Your sweet, innocent little master dissappeared from a long time ago!" i yells madly to him.

_**In order to survive, a kid with nothing but the clothes on his back will...**_

"Do you want to know how many men i've sucked off with this mouth of mine?" i oull out my long tongue in front of him and staring him closely.  
"Shut up!" he grabs me and throw me to bed hardly, yells me with mad tone.

_Thud!_

"Haa.." he's sweating and panting still staring me madly.  
"Huh? Are you mad? Go ahead and hit me..." i stared him lazily.

_Rip!_

"C..laude..?"  
My eyes widen while he ripped off my shirt then started touching me.

"Hey! Get a grip!"  
I tried to runaway, but.

That won't do, he's stronger than me.

"Claude!" i yells and turn around stares at him because he took off my clothes roughly.

"Why...? When i treasured you so.." He grunts madly thrusting me suddenly and hardly.

"Nh..." i only could squeezing sheet.  
"Ah!" gasped while he strokes me.  
"Ngh.." hold breath because he keep moving his hips.

~_**Flashback**_

"Thanks, Claude." I pull out a candy while he still carrying me to car.  
"This is the only thing i can give you. Here, take it.." i'm about to put it into his shirt pocket.

"That's alright."  
"You don't want it, Claude?"  
"The tought alone is enough to satisfy me. I wish that master will always stay this way." He still wont looks at my eyes directly.

'_**I wish, you can retain that purity and innocence. Sebastian.'**_

_**-Flashback end**_

**ヽ****(****・****ω****・ヽ****)**

_**Two hours later,**_

"...Pull it out..." i whispered weakly, layin on my stomach.

_Crawls_

"It's been awhile for me. Yoou could've held back a little." I stood up walks down from bed, covering my naked body with blanket while backing him.

"I... i am terribly sorry.." he whispered with shaking voices, tries to chase me.  
"...Your body, i will help you wash."

"No thanks. I'm just a trash anyway. I'm used to being treated like this." I stroke my hair, still stands backing him.

"That's not true..."  
"That is exactly how it is!" i grab his neck hard and yells him with glares.

"Stop giving me all this nice bullshit and stop fucking lookin down on me!" i still yelling madly stares right into his eyes.  
"No, that's not... i just.." his face turned pale while he looks at his hands and his body shaking badly in fear.

"Just...Ughhaaaahhhh!" he screams frustratedly while i just stared him tired and expressionless.

_**... He's such a fool.  
Still trapped in a time we can't return to..**_

_**Heh..**_

_**I should never have come back to see you.**_

**ヽ****(****・****ω****・ヽ****)**

**To be continue**

**Chapter one done..  
read and review please?**


End file.
